Numerous winter sports are performed outdoors in snow conditions. Skiing and snowboarding are examples of two such sports. Falling in snow is a hazard of many winter sports. Therefore, a variety of garments have been developed to keep participants as warm and dry as possible.
During a fall, snow will often work its way inside waterproof garments through openings in the garment. Where a separate jacket and trousers are worn, snow can often work its way inside the jacket through the opening in the base of the jacket. Snow can be prevented from finding its way inside a jacket by using an inner skirt of water resistant material inside and near the base of the jacket, referred to as a “powder skirt.” The skirt is typically elasticized in order to hug the waist of the wearer and form a barrier extending from the trousers to the inside lining of the jacket.